Ragna the Bloodedge Vs Bayonetta
This is another off season DBX by Nier Hitoshura. This DBX features a fight between the Grim Reaper and Umbran Witch. Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue Versus Bayonetta from Bayonetta. DBX It was bright out to see the least. People were walking throughout the town of Vigrid. Some where going to work, some where going to meet up with friends, and some where just going home to relax. Although within the crowd of people was a man with spiky-white hair, with heterochromia eyes. He received many weird stares from the people, but nevertheless the man ignored them, and kept walking. The man wears a a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama, and red-steel toed boots. Lastly he has a green-stud earring little bit up on his left ear. On the waist of his back was a large-sword that looked to be a large chunk of iron than a proper sword. The wandered through the town of Vigrid as he thought about where he was. He wasn't in the Hierarchical Cities, and there seems to be no trace of seithr anywhere. At least I don't have to worry about the NOL, and Terumi anymore. The spiky-haired man thought to himself as he kept walking through the city. Eventually, a large crash was heard as the man with heterochromia turned around to see a large beast. Many of the citizens of Vigrid ran off except for the spiky-haired man. The monster looked towards the man as he quickly grips his large-sword. Before the monster and the man with heterochromia could anything. several sounds of gunshots were heard as the spiky-haired man looked over to see a rather tall woman. Okay, a very tall woman with short black hair resembling pixie cut and short bob. She wears a black skin tight suit with thin silver chains and jagged patterns resembling roses and thorns are placed along her thighs and stomach. Her gloves are a dark blue color on the palms with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. A similar flair is also around the collar on her neck. The backs of her legs feature a diamond pattern than run from her upper thighs down to her heels, which expose her skin and her shoes a design of black and silver linings with silver figurines. The sleeves resemble that of drapes over her shoulders and front with points on top of either shoulder. Both the cloak's medallion decorations and her earrings have a blue triangle-like pattern with hexagons. Her glasses are of a new design based upon the imagery of rosemary and her Umbran Watch hangs from a chain on her chest from the collar. "Damn, that woman is tall." The spiky-haired man spoke out loud as he caught the attention of the tall woman. Her eyes narrowed towards the man with heterochromia. She feels a dark presence within the man, but felt like it wasn't his own presence. She also took notice of the large-sword behind his back. The rather tall woman walked towards the heterochromia man seductively. "Oh my, you look rather similar to a white-haired devil-boy I know. Are you two perhaps brothers?" The woman spoke out as got close towards the spiky-haired man. "No, you must have me confused with someone else lady. Now if you'll excuse I'll be leaving now." The heterochromia man spoke out as he kept his grip on the large-sword. "How rude of you to speak to a lady like that. Where are your manners." The woman spoke out as she only receive a scoff from the man. Cue: Play My Ass Off - Anarchy Reigns Soundtrack "I could give less of a shit about manners, and you don't come off as lady like to me." The spiky-haired man spoke as he walked away from the woman. "I guess you need to be taught a less than. Names, Bayonetta." The girl introduced herself as Bayonetta spoke out as she pulled out her whip, Kulshedra. The heterochromia man stopped as he turned around tightened his firm grip on his large-sword. "Names, Ragna. I hope you know who you're dealing with." The man introduced himself as Ragna as he kept his firm grip on his sword. The Umbran Witch only smirked as she looked towards the Grim Reaper. "I'm dying to find out." Bayonetta spoke out as she, and Ragna only stared at each other for a few seconds. It was silent, and the Umbran Witch kept her smirk, and the Grim Reaper kept his foul expression. It was then that Ragna and Bayonetta rushed towards each other. Who are you rooting for? Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Bayonetta (...) Trivia * This DBX was original a fight between Nero of Devil May Cry against YoRHa Type A No.2 from NieR: Automata, but was replaced due to loss of motivation. * Dante from the Devil May Cry series is mentioned in this DBX. Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant